Exceptional
by Ich-i you
Summary: Ribuan kilometer dan harus kembali pulang. Berlari ke ujung dunia dan harus kembali pulang. Menghindari satu hal tapi harus ditarik kembali. you always be my exceptional.
1. Chapter 1

**Exceptional**

 **Desclaimer** **Rosalina Lintang**

 **:**

Langkah demi langkah pemuda itu mencoba berjalan. Melewati gerbang sekolah yang masih terasa familiar walau sudah berganti warna dan model. Melihat bangunan di sekeliling sekolah yang sudah banyak berubah. Sedikit tertawa melihat pagar samping yang menjadi saksi bisu nya ketika dulu terlambat. Juga, bangku di pinggir lapangan yang menjadi spot favoritnya.

Ya, kesukaannya. Menjadi objek tatapannya setiap hari. Karena di sana, dia bisa melihat bidadari secerah mentari yang tertawa. Tidak bisa mendekat. Kau tahu kan? Mentari, saat kau mendekat maka kau akan terbakar. Maka, dia lebih memilih menikmati hangat sinarnya saja.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar, tapi para siswa masih semangat mengikuti ekstra kulikuler. Dia bisa melihat puluhan anak yang berlari keliling lapangan dengan seragam bela diri kebanggaan mereka. Juga anak-anak basket yang sibuk menyapu peluh di lapangan belakang. Serta beberapa ekskul lain yang mengisi ruang kelas.

Ketika dia SMA, hari Sabtu adalah hari kesukaannya. Dia bisa bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan semua orang tanpa ada tugas atau apapun itu. Dan pada hari Sabtu juga dia bisa menikmati mentarinya bersinar lebih cerah.

Drrt drrrt

"Halo?"

" _Katanya di Jakarta ya? Kok nggak bilang? Aku mau jemput padahal. Kangen,"_ Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan mendengar nada manja sepupunya. Dia harus mengucap syukur ribuan kali ke Tuhan karena memiliki sepupu seperti wanita ini.

" _Sorry,_ ini mendadak kok. Aku mau ke rumah kamu nanti, mau lihat _baby_ kesayangan om Filan ganteng."

" _Hush, narsis terus. Bener ya ke sini? Oke, kita tunggu ya om Filan. Jangan lupa bawa makanan enak yaaa."_

Filan menaruh _smartphone_ nya kembali ke saku. Nostalgia sudah selesai. Ternyata benar, datang ke sini hanya mengorek luka lama. Salahnya dia juga sih! Ya salahnya, salahnya yang tidak bisa menghilangkan mentarinya itu dari pikirannya. Sudah delapan tahun dan Filan masih tenggelam dalam masa lalu nya.

Filan memutar tubuhnya kembali kea rah luar. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini, tidak enak juga mengganggu waktu anak sekolah. Dia sudah jelas terlalu tua untuk berada di sini.

"Pak awas pak permisi! Kita bawa barang banyak pak! Permisi!" Filan hampir saja terjatuh karena sekitar lima orang anak yang berlari sambil membawa beberapa tas besar yang sepertinya berisi alat musik. Gila, mereka sudah tahu bawa barang besar bukannya jalan pelan-pelan malah berlari.

"Bapak maaf ya.." anak terakhir membungkuk singkat ke Filan dan berusaha mengejar anak yang lain.

"Duh, Bu Carmell pasti bete nih kita telat."

Filan tidak tahu, dia sedang berdelusi atau tidak. Tapi rasanya, masih tidak berbeda dari delapan tahun lalu. Walau itu hanya sekedar nama, bahkan belum tentu orang yang sama.

Tapi efeknya? Mata Filan bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti kelima anak yang berlari-lari tadi, bahkan ketika mereka berhenti di depan kelas dan seorang wanita keluar dari kelas itu. Rambut merah yang diikat satu, dengan kaca mata yang ditaruh di atas kepala. Wajah yang pura-pura kesal lalu tertawa di beberapa detik kemudian.

Filan sadar, dia kalah. Dia kalah telak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Desclaimer: Rosalina Lintang**

 **EXCEPTIONAL**

"Vis, Visiii.. Visiiii oiii, ini ada orang nggak sih di rumah?"

Filan mengetuk pintu rumah Visi sedari tadi. Rumah Visi tergolong agak besar, berada di dalam komplek yang Filan yakin punya tingkat keamanan yang bagus melihat hampir sebagian besar rumah di komplek ini tidak memiliki pagar besi.

"Sabar dong Filan, jangan teriak. Orion baru tidur tahu, nanti kalau dia bangun gimana?" Visi langsung mencecar Filan ketika dia membuka pintu.

Filan sampai dibuat takjub, Visi yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda. Aura keibuannya benar-benar memancar, rambutnya sudah agak panjang. Gurat lelah tercetak jelas di wajahnya, seingat Filan Orion baru saja lahir beberapa bulan lalu. Suami Visi sendiri adalah sahabat dan senior Filan di SMA, Hosea.

Bruuk

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu. Kalau Hosea nggak meyakinkan aku kalau kamu baik-baik aja di sana aku pasti akan nekat nyusul kamu. Mana kamu nggak datang di pernikahan aku."

Visi menubruknya kencang, andai dia gagal menahan tubuhnya tadi dijamin mereka akan terjatuh ke lantai. Filan memeluk balik tubuh mungil Visi. Mencium puncak kepala Visi. Bukannya dia tidak mau datang ke pernikahan sepupunya ini, hanya saja dia tidak bisa. Keegoisannya untuk pergi beberapa tahun lalu pun rasanya kembali salah.

"Aku kangen kamu." Filan bisa merasakan bajunya basah karena Visi menangis di dadanya. Jika mereka tidak segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dijamin mereka bisa digrebek satpam karena dikira melakukan perselingkuhan.

Filan merenggangkan tubuh mereka, dan tersenyum lebar ke Visi, "kamu nggak mau nawarin sepupu gantengmu ini masuk?" Visi menepuk dahinya keras dan mengaduh sendiri karena sakit. Filan terkekh kecil melihat sepupunya yang masih belum berubah sama sekali.

"Ayo masuk, tadi aku bikin kue loh dari resep yang dulu pernah kamu kasih. Masuk tapi jangan berisik Orion baru aja tidur, tapi kalau kamu mau lihat dia ada di kamar aku. Itu pintu yang ada di sebelah TV, masuk aja."

Walaupun Hosea sudah bilang kalau Visi berubah menjadi cerewet semenjak hamil dan melahirkan, rasanya masih agak kaget juga. Tanpa Filan sadari Filan juga menyukai karakter sepupunya yang ini. Lebih terlihat menikmati dirinya.

Filan jelas ingin sekali melihat keponakan lucunya, tapi sepertinya lebih baik menunggu Visi saja. Dia benar-benar merasa canggung saat ini.

Filan melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di rak yang berada di atas TV. Foto saat mereka SMA. Saat mereka masih sangat polos dan putih. Filan jadi rindu, rindu bermain dengan teman-temannya. Jalan-jalan dan melakukan berbagai hal, dari yang serius sampai super konyol.

Waktu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun, nikmati pada saatnya sebelum kamu menyesal nanti.

"Hosea ada penerbangan ke Lombok, katanya lusa baru pulang." Visi datang membawa teh hangat dan beberapa potong kue.

"Iya, dia sudah bilang. Tadi pagi aku juga bilang mau ke sini ke dia." Suami Visi adalah seorang pilot. Benar-benar pembelot, dari anak klub seni semasa SMA menjadi supir pesawat. Memangnya dia mau menggambar di langit?

"Jangan bilang ke yang lain kalau aku di Jakarta ya."

Visi sadar banyak hal yang salah di diri sepupunya yang sekarang. Lebih pendiam, tawanya tidak lagi terdengar renyah. Raut tenangnya malah membuat Visi takut. Apalagi Visi melihatnya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Rasanya, seperti orang asing. Hanya pelukannya masih terasa seperti Filan, tapi hati dan pikirannya entah di mana.

"Kamu tinggal di mana selama di sini?" Visi tidak bisa tidak bertanya, Jakarta dan Filan bukan lagi teman baik. Kecil kemungkinan Filan akan menetap cukup lama.

"Hmm, untuk sementara masih di hotel." Filan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kamu padahal bisa tinggal di sini." Visi menjawab pelan.

"Kamu jelas tahu apa jawabanku atas tawaran kamu."

Hening kembali memakan tubuh mereka. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kamu.. Apa kamu akan pergi lagi nanti?" Visi bertanya takut-takut. Ya dia takut.

"Sepertinya." Visi memandang Filan tidak percaya.

Delapan tahun. Delapan tahun. Dan Filan masih belum bisa kembali seperti semula. Mungkin dia sudah lebih baik, hanya saja. Filan yang selama ini dia kenal, sudah hilang entah ke mana.

:

:

Filan mengotak-atik _handphone_ -nya di lobby tempat hotelnya menginap. Dia tadi terlalu _excited_ mendengar Visi yang bercerita mengenai aplikasi ojek _online_ yang juga bisa menjadi jasa beli-antar makanan. Sekarang, dia malah dengan semangat menunggu makanan yang tadi dia pesan di aplikasi. Bahkan langsung menungu di lobby disaat abangnya saja masih membeli pesanannya.

Dia ingat perkataan Hosea mengenai idenya menginap di hotel. Boros katanya. Ya terserah lah, bertahun-tahun menjadi kacung perusahaan masa tidak dinikmati sedikit. Lagipula, hotel satu-satunya tempat mengasingkan diri paling strategis yang ada di otaknya.

" _Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all. If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby.."_

Filan bersenandung pelan, sambil memejamkan matanya. Bersender sebentar di sofa yang berada di lobby. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini. Tidak saat seluruh atensinya berputar di satu orang.

"Kak Filan?"

Huh?

"Kak Filan kan? Kak! Ini aku."

Siapa?

"Kak, mau merem sampai kapan? Ini aku Tama loh, adeknya Kak Valent."

SHIT

Filan buru-buru membuka matanya dan duduk sigap. Seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde panjang sedang tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Dia pangling, gadis ini kini tinggi bak model.

" _Oh, hai Tama. Long time no see. How are you?_ " Filan menggeser, memberi tanda non verbal agar Tama bisa duduk di sebelahnya. _Glad_ , that girl is that smart.

" _Awesome_. Aku sempat takut salah manggil orang tadi, tapi pas kakak nyanyi sedikit, aku langsung tahu itu kakak. Kakak ke mana aja? Kok nggak pernah keliatan sih? Udah berapa tahun ya?"

Sebenarnya Filan tidak sedekat itu dengan Tama. Dia sendiri heran adik dari temannya ini kok bisa seperti mengenal akrab dirinya. Filan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya hmm, aku lanjut master di luar dan keasikan kerja. Ya gitu deh. Hehe," Filan jadi bingung sendiri. Dan dia lebih bingung lagi ketika sadar kok bisa adik temannya ini ada di hotel malam-malam begini.

Drrt drrtt

" _Sorry_ Tam, ada telfon." Filan rasanya mau berterima kasih ke abang ojek yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya kali ini.

"Kak Altan sudah menikah. _For your information_ saja kak." Filan yang baru saja berdiri rasanya kehilangan kendali akan pusat keseimbangannya.

Altan? Dengan siapa? Dan otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain selain wanita berambut merah yang tidak sengaja netranya tangkap siang tadi.

" _Filan, kamu tahu? Rasanya aku nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain kalau nggak ada Altan._ He is my super hero _."_

" _Filan, kalau nanti Altan menikah, aku takut sendirian."_

" _Filan, Altan kok teratur banget ya hahahaha. Tapi, aku jadi suka aku ketika bareng dia, jadi rapi gitu. Selera f_ ashion _dia juga bagus loh! Kamu harus belanja sama dia!"_

" _Filan, Altan itu…"_

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
